fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Forsaken War
History The''' Forsaken War''' was a time period where the world was engulfed in savage combat and destruction caused by beasts with unimaginable power. These beasts fought amongst all other life, including themselves. At one point in time came some of the first humans to ever learn magic. These mages discovered that these Sacred Beasts were physical manifestations of human nature; and as such, they fought for dominance over the planet. The mages created a sealing spell called Overdrive which sealed the beast into the farthest edges of the planet, completely separated from one another. However, not all of them fought to take the planet, some of them merely fought for a home. Regardless, those were still sealed away in the end. A large portion of Earthland was left scarred, so the mages developed three special magics, over time, that were used to reconstruct and bring back life to the land. These magics are now known as the ''Magics of Origin ''(Particle Magic, Conversion Magic, and Binding Magic). Later in time, those same mages began to envy the power of the Sacred Beasts. To calm their lust for power, the mages traveled to separate shrines, hoping to form some sort of a contract with the beasts. Yet when they reached their respective shrines, the beasts all looked different then they did during their time of freedom. In fact, they looked almost human. Nevertheless, in exchange for the beasts magic, the mage would allow the beasts mind to slumber within them. However, there was a very small price to pay for this contract, the prices are based on their personalities. They each quickly took up the offer with the intent to test their new magic on the other mages, in turn, losing their lives at what is now known as the "Pit of Despair". The minds of the beasts were sent back to their shrines, where they wait for others to make the same contracts. Some of the beasts gave up the ideals of taking over the Earth and became spirits used by mages. However, those that did not give up, are still at their shrines, awaiting for their destined vessel. Madrina and Padrino After the events of the War, two Sacred Beasts in specific were not capable of having their magic power sealed away, even after Overdrive. This technically meant that they were the two strongest Sacred Beasts of the lot. Ironically, they were also two of the few that did not want to control the planet. Madrina, the female Beast, was sealed at the Northern Pole of the Planet. Padrino, the male, was sealed at the Southern Pole. As a result of their overwhelming magic, their very presence at their shrines had various effects their surrounding environment. Effects which defied physics and nature; rivers flowing in the opposite direction, waterfalls flowing upward, upside-down whirlpools, and many more unorthodox changes. In consequence, and over time, a few tribes gained the ability to communicate with the beasts within the shrines. Both Padrino and Madrina became symbols of two tribes in their respective ends of the planet. Some consider them patron deities of their tribes. The Yuuri and Genkai are the Southern tribes worshiping Padrino. The Kawari and Omoi are the Northern tribes worshiping Madrina. Being able to communicate with them, these tribes often journey to their shrines to seek enlightenment from their deity. Few, however, are granted, what the the two beasts call, Primateria: a special magic art created by the beasts to mimic the Magics of Origin, with their own unique traits. This magic was primarily created in case that the sacred beast "Ko", or any other malicious beasts appeared with their vessels to destroy their shrines. Padrino and Madrina gave each tribe a different Primateria with some words of wisdom corresponding to the concepts and ideals of their Primateria, in exchange for their protection when needed. Very few know of the existence of these tribes. Sacred Beast Magic (Past Influence) Originally, Sacred Beasts would draw their magical energy from outside of Earthland ; which is what made their magic totally unique to themselves. These magics were very unorthodox in the sense that, at that time, they seemed to do the impossible; bending reality and defying all types of laws. Since magic during this period was still very young, Sacred Beasts provided people with a new perspective on the possibilities of magic. After this period, the laws of physics were merely chains of limitations grounding the imagination of all magic users. Although this war left Earthland mentally scarred, it was still a stepping stone in the development of magic. Sacred Beast Magic (Present Influence) As a result of the raw magnitude of Overdrive, the Sacred Beasts were, not only sealed away, but were incapable of activating their magic at all. Their magic was also the reason they took on these monstrous forms. Without it, they went back to their humanoid forms. Although it is a downgrade, their appearance, however, did provide those who came to their shrines a reason to trust them at least a little. When a beast forms a contract with a human, it is bound by blood. The human then becomes a "Vessel" or "Contract Wielder". The human is then given a "Stigma" that acts as a conductor for the Sacred Beast's power. From there, the vessel must pay a small price, based on their personality. As for the Stigma; each of them have 3 phases. Each time new phase is unlocked, usually activating during a point of distress or vulnerability, the slumbering Sacred Beast goes on a rampage. It tries to take complete control of the vessel's body. However, if the vessel is able to suppress the beast each time, they will have total control over the Stigma; without the rampages. The only exceptions to this are Alistar Ryze and Akira Kazema . Alistar's beast, Ko , rampages each time he gets knocked unconscious. Akira and his beast, Karen , have such a good relationship that he does not have to pay a price, nor did he rampage each time he unlocked a new phase. Sacred Beast Forms of Magic A sacred beasts' magic can come in the form of any magic in general. However, what makes their magic different from the average magic, aside from the sheer "randomness", is that their spells can be "edited" on the spot. This does NOT mean that this magic immediately adapts to any situation and can counter anything. For example, Akira Kazema 's underworld takeover spell uses his pet ''Flint. ''The original nature of the spell probably has nothing to do with Flint in the first place. Weaknesses This magic has a tendency to cause user's to over-think situations. Also, each magic has 1 specific nature and intent; making them very one track minded. Example: if you see someone with a Stigma that lets them use some sort of Snowball Magic. It would be safe to assume that every spell will involve either balls of snow or snow in a variety of shapes. At the same time, if you see someone use a defensive spell, all of the spells that they use with their stigma will have the intent of defending. Some of these assumptions '''do '''change with each new phase of the Stigma, however, the intent of each spell will still be the same; either to attack, defend, counter attack, or breaking defenses. It is as a result of this weakness that most humans go on to learn magics to support their Stigma. Vessels and Beasts Trivia It is said that the magic given to vessels contradicts how people envisioned the Sacred Beasts; having such a weird style of magic. However, the truth of the matter is that the method at which the Sacred Beasts used their magics was what gave them that extra spark of individuality. Category:History